


Nightmares

by alesofthephilosopherstoned



Category: Homestuck
Genre: One Shot, Other, but its your choice so whateves, dont know why you guys are bookmarking it, i dont know, i justed wanted to write brotherly interactions ok, i know this is generally a site for shipping but, its not gonna update, just a fluffy little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesofthephilosopherstoned/pseuds/alesofthephilosopherstoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gfdi-dave-strider](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gfdi-dave-strider), [aka trish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka+trish).



“dude can I sleep with you? I had that dream again…” you mumble sleepily. You can hear him shuffling around in the darkness, and suddenly there’s light. You shield your eyes from the glare because you forgot to put on your glasses, even though he’s told you if he has to wear them then you have to, too. He pulls the covers aside and grumbles something along the lines of how this is the last time he’s going to do this, even though he’s said it multiple times. You scramble your way towards his suited covers, up onto the bed, snuggling up against his chest. Dave’s still young and soft, and quite warm from the recent sleep. You dreamed that you died again, this time with a sword through the chest. You hated the fact that you would have to go without him, the fact that he’d have to go without you. But it was inevitable; you’re only mortal, no matter how awesome. So you like to spend time with the kid, while you still have time to spend. He runs his pale hands through your spiky blonde hair and you think that is about the most endearing shit ever. “Goodnight you goof” Dave mumbles. “Night lil man” you wrap your arms around him and drift off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
